


Es la muerte que nos hace iguales

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Blood, Gen, Introspection, Murder, Possession, Snakes, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No sabía decir lo que había guiado su elección.Quizás la obscuridad.Quizás el frio, o la desesperación.Quizás el recuerdo del hombre muerto en esos sitios años atrás, para donarle su enésima parte de inmortalidad.





	Es la muerte que nos hace iguales

**Es la muerte que nos hace iguales**

No sabía decir lo que había guiado su elección.

Quizás la obscuridad.

Quizás el frio, o la desesperación.

Quizás el recuerdo del hombre muerto en esos sitios años atrás, para donarle su enésima parte de inmortalidad.

Había hecho su elección, y ahora su esencia vagaba en ese denso manto de árboles a las laderas del monte Gramoz.

Había algo que lo fascinaba en la Albania.

Quizás el olor de muerte, como estancado, la vista de la miseria, del dolor.

Todo le parecía acentuado de los sentidos de los animales que poseía, por esa absurda necesidad de tener un cuerpo.

Se iba por ahí en esa floresta, en el cuerpo para nada recalcitrante de un lobo. Veía lejos las luces del pueblo de Dardha, ese brillo tenue y atractivo, que casi parecía atraerlo a sí.

El animal tenía hambre, tenía éxito de sentirlo. 

Habría reído, si solo el instinto no lo hubiera cegado, si solo la fisionomía de la bestia no se lo había impedido.

Tenía un control casi total sobre de él, todavía no tenía éxito de parar esos impulsos, tanto de llegar a preguntarse si en realidad no fueran suyos.

No tenía demasiada familiaridad con los animales. La única conexión con ese reino incomprensible estaba representada por las serpientes, que reputaba demasiado superiores a otras especies para definirlas realmente fieras.

Pensó, con una especie de nostalgia que no le pertenecía, en el Basilisco cerrado en la Cámara de los Secretos. Pensó en el poder que había tenido tiempo atrás, y él era la mejor égida de eso. Pensó en el cuerpo sin vida de esa chica en los baños de Hogwarts, y fue imbuido de una especie de..._ excitación. _

El Basilisco mataba con la mirada, estaba maestoso, letal.

Y había sido en su poder, hasta que había tenido un cuerpo.

Ahora estaba relegado en esa región olvidad por el hombre civilizado, presa de los instintos más bajos, por razones que no podía entender enteramente.

Y no le gustaba no entender.

Improvisamente, se tendió.

El lobo, o quizás él, había sentido algo. Un olor, un rastro, una traza que conocía bien.

Era el olor del miedo.

Empezó a correr, sin parar, siguiendo ese perfume casi intoxicante, que acercándose se embellecía con el olor de la sangre. Fresco, joven.

Tras lo vio. Era un chico, descansado al suelo. Se tenía el tobillo, lloraba.

Su dolor casi estaba _tangible_.

El terror en su cara cuando vio el animal lo hizo sentir potente como nunca. No culpaba ese miedo a la apariencia del lobo, sino a la esencia que vivía en eso. Por la primera vez desde que estaba obligado a esa vida a mitad, se sintió sí mismo de vuelta, de vuelta propietario de sus acciones.

Hubo solo un momento de inseguridad, un impasse, entre la gana del lobo de huir y la suya. La gana de matar, para demostrar de aún poder ser temido, aún si solo de un chico en el medio de una floresta en Albania.

Se concentró, y fue como si la inseguridad se disolviera. Se acercó cauto a él, viendo sus ojos salirse más a cada paso sigilo, sin ruido sobre la tierra húmeda.

“Mo... mos më lëndoni.” murmuró, entre las lágrimas. _No me hieres. _De vuelta, tuvo la absurda gana de sonreír.

Era un animal, y un animal juega con la comida antes de comérsela.

Cuando fue bastante cerca le apoyó el hocico en el hombro, como protegiéndolo. Leyó la gratitud en su cara apenas adolescente, vio el llanto empezar diluyéndose entre sonrisas inseguras.

Sonrisas, que se apagaron en un impulso de improviso sospecho cuando el animal abrió las fauces. Imperceptiblemente, pero ese instinto de conservación que vive en cada ser humano le dio el alarme.

De la gratitud al sospecho a la seguridad. Y ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de gritar.

Su garganta se desgarró con un ruido sordo bajo los caninos afilado del lobo. Se desmayó al suelo, los ojos aún abiertos.

Voldemort se quedó mirándolo.

Por una absurda broma del destino, esa cara petrificada de la muerte le recordó, por la segunda vez esa noche, la chica muerta en los baños.

El Basilisco, como él en ese momento. Las serpientes, ser particulares, superiores.

Pero, cada animal se hace igual a todos cuando mata.

El hombre también.

Negó la saciedad al lobo, obligándolo a alejarse de esa carne que empezaba a desear.

No iba a ensuciarse más que necesario. Le había sido suficiente tomar esa vida, seguramente inútil, para dejar imprimida su impronta en esos sitios.

Se fue, lentamente. Imbuido de una sensación de pura estasis, como de vuelta a los albores del poder, al nacimiento de ese nombre que había temido fuera extinta, que pero solo estaba dormida.

La Muerte había vuelto a visitar ese lugar, llevando consigo la marca de Lord Voldemort.

Desprovisto de un cuerpo, pero resucitado. 


End file.
